


Sacred Spaces

by FerretShark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Camping, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy Hogan is awesome, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter has so many parental figures, Precious Peter Parker, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretShark/pseuds/FerretShark
Summary: May doesn’t think it’s a good idea, but Happy persists. He’ll make it a great idea. Him and the kid, five days in the great outdoors. It will be fine.“We’ll do all the camping things. What’s not to love about camping?” Happy asks.May pauses mid-fold on a pair of her jeans, “I don’t know. He’s just not an outdoorsy kind of kid.”
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198





	Sacred Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_d/gifts).



> This is a super secret gift for Grace_d! She is my cheerleader, an awesome editor and a very good friend. Happy extremely belated birthday:D

May doesn’t think it’s a good idea, but Happy persists. He’ll make it a great idea. Him and the kid, five days in the great outdoors. It will be fine. 

“We’ll do all the camping things. What’s not to love about camping?” Happy asks.

May pauses mid-fold on a pair of her jeans, “I don’t know. He’s just not an outdoorsy kind of kid.”

“What do you mean?” Happy protests, “He’d spend all day outside in the suit, if you’d let him.”

May tilts her head, “I think that’s different.”

Happy scoffs. 

Peter also seems to think it’s not a good idea, but he goes along with it anyway, 

“Um, sure.” Is all he says after several moments consideration, and Happy counts that as a win. 

It’s a sunny Friday when Peter helps load the gear into the dark sedan. Happy knows he doesn’t like to leave the city often so he appreciates that Peter is willing to take the time. 

May sees them off with hugs and kisses and slightly worried eyes. They promise to call when they can. Happy knows it’s going to be great. 

On the drive out Peter sits in the front with him and they chat idly.

“Where are we going?” The kid wants to know. 

“Bear Mountain, It's an Appalachian trail.”

Peter nods like that means something to him and honestly, it probably does. The kid is a veritable fountain of trivia and random knowledge. Secretly, Happy is impressed and he works for Tony Stark.

“How’s patrol been?” Happy asks. 

“Good. It’s summer so it’s been kind of quiet lately. You know? I think all the bad guys must like their air conditioning.” Peter laughs.

“Yeah, makes sense.” Happy agrees.

They listen to music and Peter sleeps some. Happy’s pleased, he knows the kid keeps weird hours without school to keep him in check.

They arrive at the trailhead by mid morning and Happy parks the car. Peter hops out and stretches before they gather up their gear.

Happy hoists his pack easily. He’s recently gotten back into boxing, even taking on some students. He knows it’s rare for Tony to go out in public these days but when it does happen, he wants to be ready. 

They make their way up the winding trail. They see a tiny chipmunk scurry across the trail. 

The kid pulls out his phone and starts snapping pictures. He has an eye for photography that all the adults in his life have been encouraging of late.

“So cool!” Peter whispers and Happy thinks everything may just work out for them on this trip. He has something important he needs to talk to the kid about and he’s been having a hard time finding the right. opportunity.

However, about two hours in, his hopes are dashed. He notices that despite his enhanced physicality, The kid is slowing down. 

“Happy? Is it time to stop yet?” Peter’s voice is a little tight.

He notices that the kid’s steps are becoming a bit mincing. There’s a definite limp as Peter tries not to put pressure on his feet.

At the next clearing, Happy moves them both off the main trail and out of the way. He pulls out the first aid kit. It's not the industrial grade one he usually carries when Peter is involved, but it will do.

“You get blisters?” He mutters, sometimes he forgets that Peter can still be afflicted by everyday ills.

“Uh yeah, I can. In the city it’s mostly...” Peter mimes shooting webs. “I don’t really do a lot of wa - hiking, I guess. 

“Shoes and socks off.” Happy orders and the kid complies. Happy sanitizes his hands with gel, it's not the best but it’s what he’s got.

It’s instinct born of taking care of Peter's various Spider-Man related injuries that has Happy pulling the kid’s foot into his lap before he really thinks about it. Peter startles, drawing it back. 

“You don’t have to do that. I can take care of it. It's fine.”

Happy sees a flash of black on the sole of Peter’s foot just before he gets it back on the ground.

“You have a tattoo?” The idea shocks him, not that there’s anything wrong with it.

The kid’s eyes are huge and he instantly freezes, “ Don’t tell May.”

“Come on, lemmee see.” Happy orders gruffly. He wants to make sure Peter gets patched up and doesn’t have any additional injuries to hide. Happy’s known the kid long enough to know not to take Peter’s word for it.

When Peter offers his foot, Happy looks again, there’s a small spider in the same shape as the one that adorns the kid’s suit. He really doubts May would care for any reason other than the one that immediately occurs to him. 

“You don’t think if you got captured, as you, that might be a dead giveaway.” He gestures to the foot.

Peter shugs, “How often do you really look at another man’s feet? That’s from that really old movie. The Shawshank Redemption? So good.” He starts to ramble.

Happy doesn’t comment but instead goes about lancing the blisters and swiping them with gauze and antibiotic ointment. 

“Can you believe that Stephen King wrote that?” the kid keeps talking when Happy doesn’t immediately answer. 

“Yeah, kid, I’ve seen it.”

He finishes his ministrations while Peter chats about everything from the new retro arcade in Midtown to the gelato shop on 23rd Ave.

It takes a Happy back to car rides upstate and overseas flights. They have history he acknowledges, a bond from over the years. The kid is special, he thinks and wonders if now is the time to bring up why Happy’s brought them out here in the first place. Instead he decides to wait.

“Let’s get up to the lake and we’ll have lunch.” He suggests and Peter nods, looking interested at the mention of food. Happy winces, he probably should have fed the kid something before now. 

They feast on canned chili and trail mix. Peter finds some individual packs of peanut butter and finishes them off in short order, using his spoon to gouge out the spread. Happy grimaces, he’s never been a huge fan of the stuff. 

They scout the area after lunch until they find a slightly elevated site that Happy deems a good spot to set up the tents. Having an established campsite lets them shed some of their gear and get on with the afternoon’s main activity: fishing.

Happy gets out the fishing rods and quickly assembles them. Peter stands beside him looking just a little bit lost. 

When he’s done, Happy passes the fishing pole over to Peter. 

“Lake’s up this way,” he nods and the kid follows along behind him. Happy grabs his small tackle box and brings it along. It’s starting to get cloudy and Happy is grateful for the shade.

They find the water easily enough and Happy sets up base at the water’s edge. He’s smart enough to not bring live bait because he knows enough about Peter to know that was never going to fly. The kid still looks dubious.

“Are we going to eat them?”

“Nah. Just catch and release.” Happy works to get his rod prepped for casting.

Peter lifts his line up and examines the barbed lure. “Will this hurt them?”

“The fish?” Happy mutters, testing to make sure the line is set.

“Yeah.”

“No.” Honestly, Happy’s not sure one way or the other, but he knows that Peter likes animals. So he hopes it’s at least partially true. He thinks any fish they catch will be fine, eventually.

They stand near the shoreline. Happy teaches Peter how to throw the line out and the kid does a good job of controlling his enhanced ability and not flinging the rod across to the other shore.

They stay there for half an hour. The kid babbles a bit about shark movies and doomed ships. That’s probably his girlfriend’s influence there. 

“We’re kind of like the diver in Finding Nemo.”

“That was the ocean, this is the lake. These fish expect to be caught.”

“P Sherman, 42, Wallaby Way, Sydney.” the kid mumbles to himself. 

Something cold and wet hits Happy on the face. 

“It's raining” Peter observes, glancing at the sky and the sullen covering of light gray clouds. 

They haven’t seen many other people on their hike and Happy now wonders if this is why. He’s been so excited about the planning that he hadn’t done a recent check of the weather.

“Hang on.” Happy could at least count himself prepared. He pulls two little bags out of his pocket, producing two ponchos. Red for Peter and blue for himself. He helps the kid struggle under the light plastic before donning his own with some effort, the thin wrap sticking to his wet skin. It’s distinctly unpleasant but does offer some small degree of protection from the elements. 

“The fish will be biting soon.” Happy doesn’t want to go without having caught something for their trouble.

Peter squints out at the lake. “I don’t see any fish.” And coming from him, that was saying something. 

“Just a few more minutes.”

They wait an hour, both soaked though even in their thin plastic ponchos. As they make their way back to the campsite, the intermittent rainfall starts to become something more substantial. 

Happy strings up a tarp and Peter helps him tie them off to the nearby trees. They kid is actually pretty good at tying knots and the makeshift ceiling holds. 

Dinner is pork and beans from a can. The rain is relentless now so the food is lukewarm. He’d been saving them, but Happy breaks out some hand warmers. Peter takes it gratefully and sits huddled on a small rock, looking cold and pale.

They mutually agree on an early bedtime. Thank god the tents were well made. 

Happy snuggles down into his sleeping bag, flicks off his camp light and falls asleep easily to the sound of the rain hitting the tent. 

The sun shines bright the next morning waking Happy from his slumber. He sits up in his sleeping bag and gets out his electric razor. Some small concessions have to be made for comfort, of course.

He finishes up and steps outside, takes down the tarp from the night before. Happy digs through their food stores, looking for the coffee and breakfast foods.

“Peter?” Happy calls. The rain has gone and it’s a beautiful morning with sunlight streaming through the trees. 

He’s already started a morning fire and made coffee. The kid hadn’t stirred yet. They have a hike ahead today and then some wildlife watching at a blind made for that purpose. Maybe tomorrow they could rent a canoe, depending on how the weather shakes out.

After 15 minutes Happy has oatmeal made and is getting a little impatient.

“Peter!” 

There was rustling and the kid rolls out of his tent, he didn’t look very well rested.

“You look like shit.” Happy observes.

“Feel like it too.” Peter mumbles. His hair is a mess and he runs his hands through it, trying to fix the mess. There’s a crease of his cheek where he’s slept on the seam of the sleeping bag. 

“I think I’m getting sick.” He croaked.

“What?” Happy asked dumbly, that was definitely not part of the plan.

“My throat’s sore.”

“Try some coffee. Might help.” Happy passes him a cup complete with sweetener and powdered creamer.

“That’s better, thanks.” Peter croaks, taking a sip. They sit in silence, observing nature. There’s a soft mist in the valley their camp overlooks. Around them birds chirp merrily and flit about in the verdant canopy of the trees overhead. 

“It really is beautiful out here.” Peter observes, crouching close to the fire and trying to soak in its heat.

It was and that makes something bright bloom in Happy’s chest. In spite of May’s misgivings, maybe there’s hope for this trip after all. 

“I’m kind of cold.” Peter rises and goes to get a hoodie. He comes back and collects his tin cup full of gray oatmeal.

Happy eats his packet of banana oatmeal while Peter plays with his, poking at the lumps with his spoon.

The kid suddenly stands up and mumbles an excuse, slipping away from the fireside.

Happy gestures with his spoon. “Don’t forget to take the toilet paper, and the spade.”

Peter winces, “Can we not talk about this, please.”

Happy shrugs, reaching for another packet of oatmeal, “It’s camping.”

The kid retreats without further comment.

After breakfast, they pack up and head out, hiking along the trail.The kid’s not talking and Happy is horrified to find that he finds the silence unnerving.

Peter’s energy is flagging, probably from the cold he’s getting.

“Do you have a cough drop? Or something?” The kid’s voice is rough and rasping.

Happy winces because that’s one thing that he hadn’t thought to pack. He finds an old stick of gum in the bottom of his bag and that seems to help.

They eventually reach a fork in the trail and so they take a moment to rest. Peter sheds his pack, twisting a bit. He scratches at his shoulder and can't quite seem to reach. He tugs off his hoodie and tries again; reaching under his shirt and then freezes. 

“Hap-,” Peter chokes, tries to clear his throat and tries again. “Happy. There’s something-” He pulls his shirt off over his head. Happy can feel himself blanch. He draws in a deep breath and tries to sound calm.

“I’ll just get the first aid kit. Don’t panic.”

“I’m not panicking,” The kid says slowly, then his roughend voice goes up a whole octave, “Should I panic??”

Happy had forgotten about Peter’s sympathetic freak out response.

“It’s just a tick.” He soothes.

It takes Happy a minute to find the tweezers in the first aid kit. The kit was seeing a lot more use than he’d originally hoped. He deftly grabs the tick down near Peter’s skin and pulls. It comes free with a slightly sickening pop. Happy holds it up, he thinks he got it all. 

“Do you think we should save it?” He worries. 

“Why would I want to save the tick?” Peter asks, mildly exasperated. 

“I don’t know. It bit _you_??” Happy squints, “Spider-Tick?”

Peter moves forward and carefully examines the tweezers. “I think it’s dead.”

“Ok, right.” 

Peter starts to put his shirt back on then pauses. “Happy.” He starts, then seems to change his mind, then starts again. “Listen Happy, I’m a city kid, ok. All those buildings? The really tall ones? I love those,and not just because I can swing from them. I love New York. It’s just always busy and full of life and indoor plumbing.” His voice breaks a bit at the end. “And I appreciate alll of this.” He swallows, “I do. But can we please, please just go home now.” He finishes his desperate speech by yanking his damp T-shirt back over his head.

Happy stares, eyes wide. He can’t even control it, it just spills out. “I’m gonna ask May to marry me.”

Peter’s jaw drops. “What?”

“That’s what I brought you out here to talk about. I thought it would be a good bonding experience. “ Happy mutters. 

Peter doesn’t say anything to that, his face is grey and pinched. He seemed to have slipped into some kind of shock.

Happy decides enough is enough and that it’s time to cut their losses. He bundles up their gear. Peter tries to help the best he can, but it’s obvious that his energy is flagging. 

The GPS shows a cutoff trail that should get them back to the car in one day instead of two. It’s a hike that seems to take forever. Longer still because Happy no longer has the kid’s idle chatter to distract him.

Happy is grateful for the long summer hours since they're able to make it before nightfall.  
He bundles Peter into the car.

He punches the call button as they pull out of the National Park lot. 

“You done torturing my kid yet?” Tony’s sardonic voice comes through speakers in the car. It prickles like needles against Happy’s already wounded pride.

“Yeah.” Happy says glumly “Bringing him to you now.”

Peter is curled up in the passenger seat, wrapped up in a gray MIT hoodie. He’s pale and quiet, probably feverish. 

Happy sighs, “Kid probably needs to see a Doctor”

“Tele-medicine. One of the greatest innovations of the 21st century.” Tony comments. “ I have one on call.”

“We’ll be there soon.” Happy tells him and ends the call.

After another hour, they pull up the long drive to the Stark Lakehouse. Tony is waiting on the porch. Happy’s glad to see him up and about. The scars winding their way up his throat still take a little getting used to, but the prosthetic arm looks good enough. 

He steps out of the car and locates Peter’s things in silence. Pepper appears and bundles the kid inside while Tony helps with the bags.

“You wanna stay?” Tony says, sharp eyes flicking over Happy’s face.

“Nah, I’m gonna head back to the city. Got some things I gotta take care of. Need to check in at the gym” The excuses sound thin to Happy’s own ear, but fortunately Tony doesn’t call him on it. He lets Happy make his escape and promises to call with an update on Peter’s condition.

He’s almost back to the city when Tony calls again. 

“How the kid?” Happy asks, already dreading the answer.

Tony doesn’t mince words. “It’s strep.” 

Happy grunts because of course it was. 

Tony’s tone changes. “He says you tormented him for three days and then just when he was at his lowest point, you went in for the coup de grace.” Happy can tell Tony is teasing, but he’s not in the mood for jokes.

“It’s true.” He agrees tacitly.

“Don’t worry, Hap, these things have a way of working out.” Tony’s voice is suddenly sympathetic and Happy hates it. Conversation with Tony has always been more like a boxing match than anything, full of jabs and hooks. He misses the familiar rhythm.

“Can we not , Tony.” He sighs, worried. “He’s ok though right. Other than the throat and the blisters? How about the tick bite?”

“He’s peachy keen.” Tony reassured him. “Morgan has him bundled up in front of the television, she’s even letting him use her princess cup.”

Happy sighs, “He’s a good kid.” He thinks back on their trip. “I was surprised about the tattoo though. Didn't think he was the type.”

“The what now?”” Tony’s voice has gone low in surprise.

“What?” Happy tries to deflect, but he knows it’s too late. Tony doesn’t miss details. 

“Yeah, I’m going to have to call you back.” The line goes dead.

Happy winces. ‘Sorry kid,’ he thinks. Still, the fall out shouldn’t be too bad. He knew from experience that Tony didn’t have much room to talk. 

He thinks about heading on to Queens, but instead goes back to his own apartment even though he’s not really here that often anymore. He doesn’t want to face May just yet though. He flips open the velvet box he has hidden away in his sock drawer. The emerald engagement ring twinkles in the light. 

His phone chirps with a message and he ignores it. He can’t quite believe how the trip had gone so wrong. There had been some good parts too but not like he’d hoped. Happy’s never had a good relationship with his mother but he knows that May and Peter are a package deal. And honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

On that thought, he decides it’s time to get over to Queens. It’s a thirty minute drive and a long walk up seven flights of stairs before he reaches the apartment. He has a key but instead he knocks. The door swings open on May, behind her the lights and warmth of home beckon. 

“Where’s Peter?” She says alarmed. 

“With Tony,” He answers her glumly. His demeanor must have told her all the things he couldn’t bear to say because her face softens. She steps out to him and wraps him in a hug.

“You tried to tell me.” He says over her shoulder, cradling her against him.

“I did.”she agrees, squeezing him tight. “Some things the bite changed but some things stayed the same. It’s just who he is.”

They step back inside and Happy pulls the door closed behind them.

The kid Tony drops off three days later, is a much improved Peter. He looks healthy and there's a spring to his step, no doubt the result of some rapid spider-healing. 

Happy’s on the couch with May when Peter bounds out of his room. He’s dressed casually in jeans with a blue flannel shirt layered over an old gray tee. 

“You want to go get pizza?” Peter jerks a thumb toward the door. 

Happy decides this as good an olive branch as any. He wasn’t sure Peter would even want to talk to him once he returned from Tony’s house, much less offer to have lunch. He stands up patting down his pockets in search of his wallet. 

He looks down and May’s still seated, her hand goes for the TV remote Happy’s just abandoned. 

Happy looks to her, “Ya comin?”

“I think I’m going to sit this one out, actually.” She smiles and Happy melts a bit. “Have fun boys!”

They trundle down the stairs. Peter’s careful not to get too far ahead, but it’s downhill so Happy feels like he’s keeping up a pretty good pace on his own. 

Once they step out of the apartment building, Happy turns toward the garage and finds Peter isn't with him.

“The car is this way,” Happy nods his head in that direction.

Peter’s smile is a bit enigmatic, “Let’s walk. If that’s ok?”

“Uh, sure.” Happy guesses that’s ok, he’s not sure how far they’re going. He tries to guess. Peter doesn’t offer any explanation.

If this were anyone else, Happy would suspect Tony’s meddling , but he’s known Peter long enough, knows him well enough, to understand there was no making Peter do something he didn’t want to do. 

Happy starts to find himself enjoying the walk. The sights and sounds of Queens washing over him. It was always busy, always moving here. So many shops and commuters overlayed with the curling scent of spice from the food carts. No wonder the Parkers loved it so much. Happy was coming to love it too.

Eventually they arrive at a pizza restaurant. The signage is yellowed and the window art faded from the exposure to bright sunlight over the years. A bell chimes as Peter pushes his way in and holds it open for Happy to pass through after him.

Peter orders them a large pepperoni and cheese. It’s basic but Happy’s not picky. The kid pays which they briefly argue over, but Peter won’t have it any other way. 

Taking the offered cups, they both get sodas from the self-serve. After the walk, Happy is grateful for the cold and sugar. 

They grab a table and exchange polite small talk about Morgan and the other Starks, while they wait. Neither mention their ill-fated camping trip. They both still need time to wear the edges off the memories. 

“Morgan’s getting big.” Happy comments, it had surprised him last time he’s seen her.

“Yeah,” Peter smiles in thought, “She’s up to my elbow now.”

They play with their straw papers, Happy folding his in exacting squares while Peter makes a haphazard zig-zag.

“Don’t tell Tony but I think she got her height from Pepper. She might end up taller than him.” Happy observes.

“Oh, too late.” Peter tosses his straw paper back on the table. “I absolutely already did tell him that.” His self-satisfied grin draws a laugh from Happy. 

“What? He's been calling me ‘short stack’” 

Happy shakes his head, still smiling, “Nothin.” He stops worrying his paper between his fingers and sets it down.

When the pie is ready, Peter collects it and brings it to the table. The kid takes in a deep breath and sighs. 

“Joe’s is my favorite. I’ve tried pizza all over the city, but this is the best.” 

Happy doesn’t argue and they dig in. He makes a sound of surprise as the flavor explodes over his tongue. It’s good.

For a moment they both lose themselves in the act of eating because the pizza is delicious and as New Yorkers, they both know it’s better when it’s hot. 

Peter pauses and wipes his mouth. He reaches over and serves himself another slice. “My Uncle Ben used to bring me here.” He says casually.

Happy freezes, napkin in hand. He knows about Ben, of course, but Peter never speaks of him. At least not to Happy. 

He suddenly recognizes that he’s in something of a sacred space.

“So when I come here, it reminds me of family.” The kid takes another bite and continues conversationally. “And that’s why I wanted to bring you here.”

"Thanks.” Happy says, his voice strained. He sips his soda, trying to clear the lump from his throat. .

Peter nods, he doesn’t need to say anything else. It all lies there unspoken between them.

Happy wonders idly if Peter’s ever brought Tony here, but knows at once he’ll never ask. This is personal and the moment is between them. Happy takes a deep breath. 

“So about May-” he starts. This feels like a good time to bring it up again, while they’re here and sharing this moment of connection.

“I appreciate that you wanted to ask me for my blessing-” Peter smiles, “even though Tony says it’s antiquated..”

“It’s respectful!” Happy interrupts, flushing a bit at the collar.

Peter holds up a placating hand. He’s grown up a lot just recently and it’s hard for Happy to wrap his brain around all of the changes.

“Happy, you’re a really great person. You’ve always been there for me when it counted… except that one time…” the little twerp flashes a grin.

Happy scoffs. It’s still a punch line for Peter. He has no way of knowing that it’s a memory that’s woken Happy up in the middle of the night sometimes and something he vowed will never happen again. 

“Anyway, I think you’re good for each other. You make her happy.” Peter’s eyes crinkle as he smiles at the unintended play on words. “So yeah. I think it’s good and she’ll probably say yes.” Peter’s expression turns serious. “And even if she doesn’t. Nothing about this will change, ok?” 

A sudden warmth floods Happy. It’s just confirmation of what he already feels, that he and Peter are already family. Their bond has been forged over ice cream and cheeseburgers. During long drives, flights and carefully placed stitches. And five years of missing that he knows Peter will never fully comprehend. Happy swipes at his eyes with the napkin. 

The kid suddenly leans forward.

“And, um, don’t take this the wrong way.” Peter’s face is a mix of nervous and earnest. “but maybe let Pepper help plan the proposal?”

**Author's Note:**

> The tattoo is homage to Tom Holland's spider tattoo and I included it because it also seems like a Peter thing to do!  
> Peter misquotes The Shawshank Redemption here. It's "shoes" not "feet," but it's my favorite movie so I took liberties. 
> 
> Thank you so much to friendlyneighborhoodsecretary for editing this for me and also for being such a wonderful and sweet sounding board while I was working this out!! You helped make it so much better.
> 
> Thank you SpideyFics for pre-reading even though you were trying to make dinner! I appreciate you so much.


End file.
